Breakable
by FishFriend
Summary: TwilightxGreys Anatomy twist.Bella is know known as Izzy,the serious,hardfaced medical intern.With luverboy gone,Izzy has tried to rebuild her life again.But,with the return of the one person, will everything come crashing down? By Fishfriend and Naokione
1. Chapter 1

_**Breakable**_

**A Fan Fiction written by ****Naoki-onee and FishFriend**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon or Grey's Anatomy.**

**Note: This is a fanfic that is based on Twilight (if Edward left again) and Grey's Anatomy. Interesting bit, we think.**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: **_**Thuds**_

Isabella woke up when her alarm clock sand the shrill cords that was the monotony it said every morning. Her thin frame half rose from the bed, stretching briefly before completely standing up. The feet shuffling along the floor sounded like those of someone much older; though in truth her feet belonged to someone much younger, perhaps of a woman of 26. Isabella (who preferred to be called Izzy), tugged on the first things her hands touched, which happened to be a pink long sleeve sweater and jeans.

_Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?  
Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts._

Izzy trudged to the kitchen where she was met by a cheerful Angela. "Good morning, Issabeeeelllllaaaa!" she sang, while pouring a bowl of cereal. "Good morning, Angela." Izzy said wearily. "So, Izzy, I was wondering whether you c ould pick up my rounds this morning. I have to run to the bank and cash my check." Angela said in an offhand tone. Izzy nodded, and turned to get a granola bar.

"Oh, come on, Izzy!" Angela complained, as she eyed Izzy's meager breakfast. "You have to eat something more than that! You're skin and bones." she prodded, lifting the bar from Izzy's hands, who sat, looking at the table. "Ok." she murmured, avoiding a conflict. Angela could be…overbearing.

_  
So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,  
And to stop the muscle that makes us confess._

Izzy drove to work in her Green 2007 Grand Cherokee Laredo ( knowing the way by heart and barely paying attention to her surroundings, which sometimes could lead to trouble. Izzy let her hair fall across her face as she shut her car door, reaching the Mobile Alabama County Medical Center.

Izzy's internship was only halfway into her first year, but she was almost completely unaware of her significance at the hospital. She was an excellent medical intern for sure. She was cool and detached, but not in a way that would seem like she was hating them…just doing her job to the best of her ability.

_And we are so fragile,  
and our cracking bones make noise,_

There was just one thing that was a major role in Izzy's life. And his name was Patrick. Patrick was of medium build, with shaggy black hair and electric blue eyes. Izzy sometimes wondered aloud to Angela why Patrick wanted her of all people. Angela would usually give Izzy a sad look and turn away. But the promise ring that was sparkling dimly in the lights of the intern locker rooms was taken off and placed in Izzy's locker for safe keeping the rest of the day.

It was a new ring, yes. But, there was a certain way Izzy wore it that made people think it was a ring that had been worn for many years. As Izzy turned around, now adorned in her scrubs, it was those piercing blue eyes that met hers. "Hey, Izzy." Patrick grinned at her. Izzy smiled best she could, responding quietly. "Hello, Patrick."

_  
And we are just,  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._

"Are you coming to lunch? Angela said something about rounds and all…" he said leaning against the lockers and smiling amiably. If nothing, at least that smile could make her happy at almost all times; it reminded her of something distant she couldn't remember but she never quite chased after it. Why should she? She was happy enough as it was. "Um yea, She asked me to cover her rounds for her she has to go cash in a check." Apologetic eyes traced his face for any trace of anger, there was none. "That's fine. Hey you can eat lunch with us tomorrow!" he waved at her and left to do his rounds for the day.

_You fasten my seatbelt because it is the law.  
In your two ton death trap I finally saw._

"Hey Patrick! HEY PATRICK!!" called a smallish girl with extremely long orange hair as she ran to him from all the way down the hall. She doubled over to catch her breath and uttered a breathless "hey" and then straightened back up. "So, is Izzy eating with us so I can save us a bigger table or do I just sit at a random one?" she smiled widely. "Nah, you can go ahead and sit Naomi. Angela has to go do something and she's covering." he replied rolling his eyes at her enthusiasm.

Naomi was the latest intern and by far the most extroverted. No one knew what color her waterfall of hair was going to be at the next month but one thing was sure, it was never going to be natural.

_  
A piece of love in your face that bathed me in regret.  
Then you drove me to places I'll never forget._

Izzy speed down the hall towards the nurse's office while carrying a stack of folders; she'd just been called paged down for something. Rounding the hall she stopped to catch her breath and took off again weaving though the crowd. "Come on, it can't be that far!" she muttered rearranging the folders so they didn't fall. A quick glance at the map told her to go left next and she'd be there. "Finally!" the folders felt like they had paper sized lead in them. Soon she was able to see the corner. She took the left happily and was about to enter the room when she saw him. Bronze hair, perfect features, a circle of girls looking at him and whispering, it just couldn't be…"Edward?" she whispered as her eyes widened.

_And we are so fragile,  
and our cracking bones make noise,  
and we are just,   
_

He looked her way and his face mirrored her own, complete shock. "Bella?" he asked walking towards her and using the name she had dropped years ago. It was him, she had worked so hard for so long to suppress any memory of him and here he was completely shattering her makeshift, taped-together life. All her forgotten anger and sadness came rushing back in one moment, along with all the painful memories. "No." she said dropping the folders with a multiple _thud_, and fainting and falling along with them.

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._ _  
and we are just,   
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._


	2. Starting Over

_**Breakable**_

**A Fan Fiction written by ****Naoki-onee and FishFriend**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon or Grey's Anatomy.**

**Note: Last Chapters song was "Breakable" by Ingrid Michaelson. This chapter song is "Starting Now" by Ingrid Michaelson. Review, thanks!**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: **_**Starting Over**_

_I want to crawl back inside my mother's womb  
I want to shut out all the lights in this room_

I woke up to someone stroking my hair, and a blinding white light above me. "You had me worried, Izzy." Angela's smooth voice reached my ears, and I somewhat relaxed. Maybe I had been hallucinating, if I was lucky. "Sorry." I sighed, as I sat up, pushing the large medical lamp away from my eyes.

"What…happened?" I asked cautiously, unsure I wanted to know the answer. Angela's deep eyes studied mine for a moment, and I noticed how she assessed me: Like a patient. I had always been under her, as she shuffled around like my mother, taking care of my entire life.

_  
I want to start fresh, like a baby in a sink  
Scrub away all these thoughts that I think of you_

"Izzy, you fainted because…um…you saw something." Angela said slowly. "Saw _someone_." she corrected herself after I examined her skeptically. She mumbled something under her breathe, and I leaned forward to catch it. "Idiotic vampire, coming back to ruin her life again…" I gasped for air, a pain too unbearable for me to handle at this point in time ripped through my entire frame. Angela wrapped her arms around me, embracing me, trying to hold my breakable pieces together. "Izzy…shhhh…it's ok…" she cooed softly. "You…kn-new?" I asked dizzily in between gasps for air.

"Yes." Angela admitted in a hushed tone. "After…they left." she said in her bedside tones she used with patients that had it bad, medically wise. I looked at the window, and saw a blur move to the shadows were I couldn't see them. Someone was watching and I had a very good idea of who.

_So life moves slowly when you're waiting for it to boil  
Feel like I watch from 6 feet under the soil_

"Angela?" I asked stiffly, my muscles tense. She nodded, her hair sweeping forward into her eyes, and she pushed it behind her ear. "Yes?" she tilted her head to the side. "What…what happens now?" my eyes were watering as I said this, and I pushed them back. I wasn't weak anymore. I wasn't going to let tears escape me again, showing that I was hurt.

I had a life. I had a boyfrie- fiancé, a house, friends and I was happy. Right? Wasn't that enough? Wasn't a Paris enough for someone to be happy? Angela hesitated before answering.

_  
Still want to hold you and kiss behind your ears  
But I recount the countless tears that I lost for you_

"I…" she sighed and used a more confident voice, "I don't know Izzy. It's up to you, he's your ex. I wish I could help Hun, but I can't I just can't." I knew it was true. From now on, it was up to me to show him that I'm stronger now.

I tried to get up but Angela pushed me back down, "You need to rest Izzy!" Shaking my head I got up, "I'm fine Angela. Really. I have to go answer my page before I get in trouble or something."

_But before you finally go there's one thing you should know: That I promise -_

_Starting now I'll never know your name  
starting now I'll never feel the same_

Striding down the hall I didn't even spare Edward a look. Lucky for me the trauma room they'd put me in was near the nurses office. "Hello. I was paged here." I looked up at the clock and swallowed, "An hour ago." The lady manning the counter smiled a compassionate smile and turned to get the page. Leaning against the counter I silently cursed whoever had the bright idea of having huge windows so that you could see outside. I closed my eyes and concentrated on finding the good in this situation.

_  
Starting now I wish you never came into my world._

_I want to crawl back inside my bed of sin_

Well, I knew Angela was on my side, and in a couple of months I'd be married, and hopefully the rest of the Cullen clan wasn't here. Yea; it was probably just Edward, here to ruin my life but alone. I heard the lady put down something and fake cough to get my attention.

I took a deep breath and looked down at the piece of paper the nurse had set down on the counter. I was supposed to show around a new doctor. "Hey, do you know who this new doctor is?" she looked up from some paperwork,

_  
I want to burn the sheets that smell like your skin  
Instead I'll wash them just like kitchen rags with stains_

"Hmmm, something like Fuller, Cooler, Sullen…" My eyes widened, "_Cullen?_" She smiled, "Yea that's it. Cullen. With a real funny first name too. What was it…?" I swear my eye twitched at that moment. "Carlisle, wasn't it? His name is Carlisle Cullen." She beamed and clapped, "Do you know him? He's unbelievably cute. I hear he's unavailable and really quiet though and he has a couple of really weird kids too…" I sighed and stepped outside so her talking trailed off, "You have no idea."_  
_

_Spinning away every piece that remains of you._

_But before you finally go there's one thing you should know: That I promise -_

I could tell _he _was still looking my way so I went down the opposite side of the hallway and took the long way. My mind was made up, I would act like we just met and totally ignore the fact that I knew the Cullens before. Anyways, they were strangers now. I reached the meeting point and looked around, no Carlisle. Ok; I tried, I failed, time to go. I let a half smile crawl to my lips, then hurried off down the hall.

_  
Starting now I wish you never came into my world._

_It's my world, it's not ours anymore_

"BELLA!" someone called behind me. I stopped in mid-step. No one had called me that in years. I turned slowly to see a human-paced Carlisle coming after me. Plan or not, I wanted nothing more but to get out of there but people were staring already. He reached me and stopped, "Bella?" he asked as if he didn't know it was me. I put a map in his hand as a response. "I trust you can find your own way around Doctor. I hear you're very…talented." I started to walk down the hall but then turned and faced him again. "Oh, and Dr. Cullen? It's Izzy now." I said coldly, "Bella died a long time ago."

_  
Starting now I'll never feel the same  
Starting now I wish you never came into my world._


	3. I Shouldn’t Cry

_**Breakable**_

**A Fan Fiction written by ****Naoki-onee and FishFriend**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon or Grey's Anatomy.**

**Note: This song is Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal) by Fergie. It fit almost perfectly, and we like this chapter. So here you go!**

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: **_**I Shouldn't Cry**_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
you're probably on your flight back to your home town_

I made it as far as the front hall, and then tripped, sprawling across the ground. I picked myself up, but someone was already there, helping me to my feet. Alice. I gawked as I saw her dust me off, and then examine me. "Wow, Bella, you look…different." she said in a casual tone. "Izzy." I choked out, "My name is _Izzy_." But I just starred over her shoulder; out through the giant glass windows with outlined the double doors that could mean freedom from all of this…

_  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity  
_

And then I felt the electrifying force behind me. I knew _he_ was here. Edward, that was. I didn't dare turn, and I kept my eyes fixated just above Alice's head, out the window and into the forest. "Alice, there you are. I've been looking around-" and that velvet voice stopped short. Right about then Carlisle appeared, and his presence probably stopped Edward from running away from me that very moment. After all, he didn't love me. I was probably just some nuisance he wanted to forget about.

_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
that this has nothing to do with you_

"Edward, maybe we should just calm do-" Carlisle started to say, but Edward was already around Alice, and grasping me on the shoulders firmly. "Bella?!" I didn't look at him, just continued to stare out the window. He didn't love me. I had given him my heart, and he had shattered it. Then he had come back and mended it perfectly, then broken it to pieces again. Perhaps beyond repair.

_  
It's personal, myself and I  
we've got some straightening' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

The tears started flowing then. And I shouldn't cry about this, how Edward seemed like he wouldn't even care a bit about me. It was true, but I still should _not _have cried. Because I wasn't weak anymore! I was Izzy Swan (Soon to be Mrs. Izzy Durkin), and I would not be seen as a weak little human. I was strong.

_  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
its time to be a big girl now  
and big girls don't cry_

_  
_So I held the tears back and said it again, the same thing I had said to Carlisle, "Bella died, I'm Izzy now." Pushing his hands off me easily, probably because of the shock of what I'd said, I turned around and bumped into Alice again. "Excuse me." I tried to move but Alice kept me in place. "Bella, Bella. You should at least listen to him! Please Bella!" I wanted to scream in her face and tell her to move, but if I screamed I'd cry and I would not cry. If I did anything I'd cry, it just hurt so much. He's never loved me, he never would, but I'd found someone who did and now he was here to ruin that too. _  
_

_The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown_

At last I managed to say something, "Fine." My voice sounded strange to even myself so I shut up and stared at the ground, I would have to zombify myself to get through this. "Bella-Iz… Bella" my brain barely registered that Edward had decided on using my old name instead of Izzy, but the message that told me to be angry never made it. Why was I acting this way? I wasn't weak... I shouldn't love him. It was wrong of me.

_  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay  
_

I wasn't looking at him, I was looking at anywhere but he but I still noticed when he turned to Carlisle and barely hid a whisper, "I didn't come here for her Carlisle." I knew it was what I wanted to hear but apparently my body thought otherwise. Edward kept talking slightly louder now, "I came to look for Alice, not you. I didn't know you were here. If anyone else knew they didn't tell me." I stared at the lush outside. How I wanted out of this, my own personal nightmare I knew if I stayed here I lose it.

_  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
that this has nothing to do with you_

So I tried to push though Alice but she wouldn't let me go. I tried again and again, my eyes still locked in the grass that was becoming steadily darker as the rain poured harder. Finally I got fed up and shoved Alice out of my way. She moved only because of her shock. Rushing past everyone else I made it through the glass doors and out to the cold, wet twilight.

_  
It's personal, myself and I  
we've got some straightening' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

I ran into the forest, my tears falling faster than the rain. I ,at least, took care to stay close to the road but still hidden by the trees. After what seemed like hours I heard someone behind me but didn't turn. "Iz! Are you ok? Izzy?" it was Patrick's voice, he was coming for me. I didn't want anyone now. Anyone. He caught up with me and put a hand on my shoulder which I shrugged away. "Iz, what happened?" he tried to hug me but I put my hands up.

_  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
its time to be a big girl now  
and big girls don't cry_

"No." I managed to croak out through the tears. I caught the look on his face, pure shock, but I kept on walking. I couldn't face him like this, not now. It all just hurt too much, to have that little piece of me that still loved Edward completely shattered. Zombified, I kept on walking and crying. It reminded me of the first time he left me, except now it was worse because I had no hope to cling to anymore. He'd been my everything, all but shattered my hart and just when I was beginning to move on. Then he came and finished the job.

_  
Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and undo cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine_

But he meant nothing. He shouldn't mean anything to me at all. Edward had broken me. Broken me to a point where I couldn't recognize up from down. And this scared me. Angela had brought me through this, and for that I was eternally grateful. Even if I still wasn't myself (and probably never would be) at least I had Angela. And Patrick. And this job that I was good at.

_  
Yes you can hold my hand if u want to  
Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
It's getting late, dark outside  
_

My job was something entirely different. It was my whole world to me. It was one of the few things I had life. And where I had failed so many times before in so many different things, this was one thing I could be sure of. I could be sure of the job not leaving me. This was one of the only sure things in my world.

_  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
Its time to be a big girl now  
and big girls don't cry_

I was Isabella Swan. I wasn't weak anymore. So I shouldn't cry.


	4. Silhouettes

_**Breakable**_

**A Fan Fiction written by Naoki-onee and FishFriend**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon or Grey's Anatomy.**

**Note: This song is Wreck of the Day by Anna Natlick. We hope you like the story so far.**

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: **_**Silhouettes**_

If anyone happened to drive down Tucker Street at approximately ten o'clock pm on the day the Cullen's returned, they would have passed a lonely silhouette walking slowly down the sidewalk. What the silhouette was doing walking so slowly and uncaringly in the rain on a late Thursday night, it was unapparent. But it was certain that this person was moving dejectedly and despondently. The other question remained would be why the silhouette was so zombie-like. It moved with jerky movements, and the steps it took were uneven and lurchy.

_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
and the light's always red in the rear-view_

This silhouette was called by the name of Izzy, and this girl was dealing with shock. As the dim street lights sent barely helpful rays of superficial light tumbling to the ground in puddles that splattered the sidewalk, you could sometimes glimpse the face of the girl. Her long dark hair was plastered to her face, her neck, and the back of her soaked hospital scrubs. Her hollow face was drained of color, and her eyes were deadly staring straight ahead. Izzy's hands swung meekly with each step she forced herself to take towards home. It had been this way for hours consecutively.

_  
Desperately close to a coffin of hope  
I'd cheat destiny just to be near you_

As Izzy took another collection of erratic steps, a car pulled up closely to the side of the road, and slowed down, rolling along side Izzy. The Jeep's window rolled down and the rain was allowed entrance to the car unwillingly through this entrance. "Izzy?! Izzy, oh, thank god you're alrig- Izzy?" the voice of a young girl said through the window, sounding relieved until the last two words. "Izzy, did they hurt you?" the voice asked in forced calm. Izzy suddenly recognized the voice as her friend and roommate, Angela.

_  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up_

The silhouette didn't so much as shake her head in response. She just kept walking slowly and brokenly down the narrow strip of black asphalt. "Izzy, please get in the car! You're going to catch pneumonia! Please, Izzy… You're still miles from home. Patrick is so worried, he sent out a search party after his shift ended." Angela pleaded in a reasonable but desperate tone.

_  
On love, on love_

"Izzy…" the voice trailed off, as the jeep continually rolled along at a steady two miles and hour pace. Suddenly, another silhouette stepped out of the forest, making its way swiftly to Izzy's side, gripping her elbow tightly, almost lifting her from the ground. "Get in the car, Bella." The girl cringed at the name and shook her elbow to try and dislodge the bronze haired male holding her from running.

_  
Driving away from the wreck of the day  
and I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus_

The male started to pull her towards the car by her elbow, and opened the door in one movement, sliding in and bringing the girl with him. He reached across her, closing the door and releasing her elbow just as the girl pushed her arms at him, and struggled to break free. She growled, eyes flashing to the door and a hand darted out to try and open it, to no avail. The door was locked.

_  
'Cuz love doesn't hurt so I know I'm not falling in love  
I'm just falling to pieces_

If you had looked in through the glass of the right passenger side window you would have though that it was her two friends forcing her to go to rehab. But if you had been sitting with them you would have thought Izzy was the only sane one despite her crumpled and dirtied look. Angela was whispering in the angriest and loudest voice possible at the bronze haired male, "This is your entire fault you sadistic, egotistical, VAMPIRE!!!" she shouted the last word like it was the worst insult of them all.

_  
And if this is giving up then I'm giving up  
If this is giving up then I'm giving up, giving up_

"Me? ME? You're the one who was supposed to keep her together!" He wasn't screaming as much but his voice was still higher and angrier than it usually was. She turned around and glared at him with pure intent to murder in her eyes, she was no longer whisper-screaming and her next words came out as a poisonous hiss, "I wouldn't have to if you hadn't left."

_  
On love, on love  
_

"I left for her own good Angela you know that. I never would have left if it wasn't otherwise." The voice was hushed as though he thought it was obvious, and he regretted it. "Now, I'm not so sure, Vamp-….Edward." the girl mumbled back, her temper calming.

_  
Maybe I'm not up for being a victim of love  
all my resistance will never be distance enough  
_

The girl in the back seat was staring out the window, barely blinking her eyes empty. If you were to go inside her mind you would notice the determined blankness of it. She was trying with all of her might not to think or feel everything. And that was especially hard with topaz moons scanning you. The girl was barely registering the fact that she was cold, hungry, wet and tired.

_  
Driving away from the wreck of the day  
and it's finally quiet in my head_

The girl in the front seat, tossed a bag next to the sopping wet girl. The dripping girl slowly reached into the bag and pulled the one object that she knew instantly would assure her a few pain free moments that would be filled with satisfaction.

_  
Driving alone, finally on my way home to the comfort of my bed  
And if this is giving up, then I'm giving up_

And with shaking hands she reached in and pulled out her engagement ring that lay on the top of the bag. She examined it for a moment, and then slipped it on her ring finger, and closed her eyes, reveling in the fact that there was nothing to feel, do, or say at that one moment.

_  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up_

_On love, on love_


	5. The Thing with Hangovers

_**Breakable**_

**A Fan Fiction written by Naoki-onee and FishFriend**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon or Grey's Anatomy.**

**Note: This song is Fall Away by the Fray. We hope you like the story so far.**

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: The Thing with Hangovers**

_You swear you recall nothing at all_

_That could make you come back down_

I rolled over as my alarm clock rang. God, was that really my alarm clock? It sounded like an air horn ringing in my head. Oh, God, my head. It felt as though I had been hit over the head a thousand times over, and then been hung upside down all night. That's the thing with hangovers. You don't know how exactly you're body is going to react. All you know is it involves her stomach turning inside out and your head exploding (or a simple headache, depending on the severity of the drinking the night before.) Another thing with hangovers is you don't know where you're going to end up waking up.

_You made up your mind to leave it all behind_

_Now you're forced to fight it out_

Why was I like this? I struggled to remember last night's events. I decided that a shower would at least get me ready to go and try to face work. I rolled out of bed, getting to my feet and having my head explode once again. I didn't know what exactly I was thinking last night about drinking, and knew that I probably didn't want to ever know. I wondered why I had had so much to drink, before dragging my feet to the shower, and passed a freshly dressed and showered Angela in the hallway. "Izzy." She greeted me, and the way she spoke to me and the tone she used… It sounded like I was a patient.

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

I was still confused, groggy and in pain as I stepped into the shower, and turning it cold. As the ice cold water hit my hit, I started to remember things. Walking miles in the rain, running out of the hospital, answering a page an hour late, passing out… I just didn't remember what triggered the events. Frustrated, I turned the shower all the way to cold. I stood there a moment, soaking in the refreshing and slightly painful water on my skin. And then the one image I had sworn to myself never to see again popped into my head. (**A/N: You can probably guess, but it's Edward, FYI.) **

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

_They_ were back.

More importantly, _He_ was back.

As I stood there in the shower, my face grew tense, my hands turned into fists, my jaw tightened, and I controlled my thoughts to a point as I was not thinking. _He_ was back. The one pers-, no, noThe one _thing_ that would send my world tumbling again, and_ it_ was back. I was almost healed. I had moved on, I was getting married to someone that was good for me. Just like he had wanted. A normal life.

_You left something undone, it's now your rerun_

_It's the one you can't erase_

After a moment of controlling my thoughts, I stepped out of the shower and carelessly put on my clothes I brought with me. I hurried to the kitchen, and as I sat down at the counter with a bowl of cereal, more details started to grace my mind.

_Flash Back_

_I walked to the door, trying to ignore the two people that were following me. Suddenly, my self-control broke like a dam, and I spun, only to trip over my own feet. Cold arms caught me inches from the ground. I thrashed out, knowing I had to be released if I was going to stay angry. I managed to get to my feet, facing the two of them, and I clenched my fists. I turned my eyes to Edward and felt anger, love, want, hate, and anxiety just to name a few emotions. My angry side won the battle for dominance._

"_Get out!" I yelled at him, my voice alarmingly loud. "Get the hell away and never come back!" I screamed, sobbing as I shouted now. I whirled and tugged open the door, bursting into the house and collapsing on the living room coach. _

After that was a blur, I stood in the water longer and urged the memories. It would be bad for me, I know, but I HAD to know. Little by little it all started inking back…

_You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight_

_To put a smile back on your face_

_Flash back_

_He stared at me, "Bella, you don't know what you're doing. You're delusional honey." That really did it. Not only was he being calm and smiling, he was acting the way I did with the patients in the mental ward! "I. AM. NOT. DELUSIONAL! You are!! You think you can just flippin' waltz back into my life and I'll welcome you with open arms after all the shit you've put me though?! I don't think so! I've spent way, WAY too many hellish nights waiting for that. I've it-I'm over YOU! I don't need nor want any part of what you or your dammed traitorous family has to offer. I don't want it! Do you get it now you idiotic, self-obsessed, moron of a vampire? DO YOU?!?!? GET. OUT!" He left after that, and I drank all the tequila I could find._

_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

I gasped and realized I had been holding my breath. Quickly I wrapped a towel around me and turned off the shower. I knew, and now I wanted to forget. I watched the water drain from the tub and though of how easy it would be to just stop it all. Like the water, it would all just slowly and gracefully fall away until there was nothing left but the droplets that would soon dry away. How easy…

_You fall away_

_You fall away_

I'd dressed now, and the coffee was helping with the headache a bit. Not much though, not even the Tylenol I'd just popped. Stupid pills that won't work, stupid unreliable vampire haunting me, stupid coffee that won't help ether. I put the two-thirds empty mug in the sing and followed Angela to the car. She kept on giving me sidelong glances as if she expected me to take out a knife and slit my throat at any second. No, it wouldn't be that easy to outrun this. If it was, I'd have committed suicide a long time ago. A VERY long time ago. No, things like this have to be faced, sooner or later.

_Something I've done that I can't outrun_

_Maybe you should wait maybe you should run_

As we made our way into the hospital, I kept my eyes firmly on the ground. I did not want to have to deal with any other people, but I knew that when I had taken my oath to heal, I had given up the right to choose who I dealt with. We reached the locker rooms, and I hurried in and dug through my locker for my spare pair of scrubs, because my favorite ones were currently lying on the floor in the living room, another disturbing fact I had discovered. I dismissed that fact from my mind, and got changed quickly. When I was tying my shoes, hands wrapped around my middle, and a chin was rested upon my shoulder. I tensed, and when I saw my fiancé, I relaxed. "Hi, Patrick." I said, in my best happy tone I could muster at the moment.

"Were you ok yesterday? You just took off…What happened?" he asked in a slightly hurt tone. "Oh, sorry, I was totally out of it last night. I wanted in on the Mcgee surgery later today, and studied like crazy, and realized I studied the wrong thing and everything… so I was stressed." I lied.

_But there's something you've said that can't be undone_

Patrick seemed to buy it. "Yeah, I guess. That happened to me last month. And then Angela (who hadn't studied at all) got the surgery, remember? Ha." Patrick chuckled. We both straightened as the locker room door opened, and the residents and attendings walked in. I heard George whispering in Angela's ear, "Did you hear? This Cullen guy is assigned to a bunch of new interns to improve the program. He picked 5 of us." I stiffened, my eyes locked on my locker.

"Alright, I'm Doctor Cullen, and I'm a new attending here. Five of you will be my interns for the remainder of your internship here. If I call you're name, please follow me.", the all too familiar voice sounded clearly through the locker room. The voice shot through me like an arrow, reminding me of the still unhealed wound around my heart.

_And you fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

"Angela, George, Denise, Heidi and… Isabella, please follow me." I turned and saw the familiar head of blonde hair disappear out the door. My legs led me through the door, and into the cluster awaiting instructions from the surgeon that was now gathering charts from the nurses station. He turned and I felt the wound sting painfully. My hand twitched, but I made no other move to show the suffering I held inside.

"Ok, Angela, George, Denise and Heidi, the ER has an overflow from the flu, they need help." Carlisle instructed, and as three out of the four marched off without hesitation, Angela lagged behind, throwing uneasy glanced between the blonde and myself. She finally left, with an expression I could recognize as regret and chagrin.

_You fall away_

_It's following you_

"Alright, Isabella, you are going to assist me on my morning rounds." The Doctor told me, and I didn't dare look at his face, but I nodded swiftly. As I followed him towards the elevators, I saw his feet make a sharp right and I followed, not realizing that it was a linens closet. When I realized this, I spun around only to see the door snap shut.

I opened my mouth to scream, and a cold, small hand clamped over it to silence me. "Bella, don't make this difficult." The musical voice of someone I once considered a best friend said in my ear, tugging me towards the back of the closet.

Carlisle spoke next, and his voice was low and urgent. "Is he coming, Alice?" Alice paused for a moment, and then spoke quickly. "Yes, he's almost here." I thrashed out, trying desperately to break free, but my hands were seized and pinned behind my back with one hand. "Bella…." Alice sighed exasperatedly.

"It's IZZY!! IZZY!!" I shouted, managing to somehow slip out under her grip around my mouth. Alice twisted and got my mouth again. "Fine, Izzy, but we'll who you are when Edward gets here…."

_You fall away _


	6. It Just Doesn't Matter

_**Breakable**_

**A Fan Fiction written by Naoki-onee and FishFriend**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon or Grey's Anatomy.**

**Note: Ok, so here's the thing- we need more reviews/alerts/favorites. Otherwise we might not be able to continue.**

**The Naoki note: Hiya! Ok, if this is a smidge late ((Like the one before last ; Sorry about that…)) It is TOTALLY my fault. Not Fishie's mine. Got it? Good. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Response to Naoki note by Fish: Don't worry about it people. It's just schools fault! And Social lives... lol.**

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: It Just Doesn't Matter**

_You thought we'd be fine _

_all these years gone by _

The door swung open, to reveal a silhouette I could have recognized in my sleep. I thrashed out again, hoping to whatever force in the universe there was, that Alice would show me mercy. To no such luck. Alice only pinned my arms to my side with one arm, and as I tried to scream again, she covered my mouth as well. I tried to kick her, and only found that I could not reach either of the males, or the female. The red haired silhouette stepped closer, closing the door swiftly. The tears were coming, and my breath was coming in erratic gasps.

_Now your asking' us to listen _

_Well then tell us bout everything _

_No lies we're loosing' time _

I heard Carlisle's slightly frazzled voice cut through the thick air. "I think she's having a panic attack. She's too stressed for this. I should sedate her. Edward, Alice…" At his name, I thrashed out again, straining all of my muscles. My heart beat increased, and I was barely getting any air. "I wonder what sedative would be best… Nothing too strong, otherwise she'll be completely out of it." Carlisle sighed.

Alice loosened her grip on me as tears streamed furiously down my face. I was scared out of my mind. What did Edward want? He told me he didn't want me. That he didn't love me. Was he back to reestablish this? I wouldn't be able to fix myself again after that. "Edward, can you take her? I don't want to be the one to hold down my best friend so you can try to make amends, and hurt her." Her voice was pleading, though I could hear the sharp edge underneath. Amends? That sounded….odd.

_Because this is a battle _

_And it's your final last call _

As Carlisle rummaged around the closet, I realized that it wasn't a liens closet, but a supply one. Carlisle turned a syringe in hand. I bit Alice's hand in an attempt to escape, and to avoid being drugged against my will. Edward spoke up then, his voice heartbreakingly gloomy, but a sadly amused expression played across his too-perfect features that had come to haunt me . "I don't want her sedated. Alice, just let her go and stand in front of the door." I was released after a moment of hesitation from Alice. "Edward, do you think this is the best idea?" Carlisle asked cautiously. He knew that it wasn't his situation to deal with.

I just stood there stupidly, gawking at my former boyfriend. He nodded at Carlisle, then turned slowly to me. "Bella…" he breathed.

_It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know _

_But why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why? _

_This can be better, you can be happy, try! _

I stiffened and looked away, no use in escaping now it would be futile. Besides trashing around would get me sedated, and even in my job I still did not like needles. He kept talking, "Bella, I wouldn't leave you without a good reason." I couldn't stop myself, I scoffed. He HAD a good reason. I was boring, he didn't love me, and the thrill of going against nature had worn off. I started detecting what he was REALLY meaning instead of focusing on what he was saying.

"I'm sorry for leaving you!" I'm bored, and I remembered how fun you were.

"I had a good reason honestly." Just believe me so I can break your heart again for the enjoyment.

"Bella at least pretend to be listening to me!" Let me dazzle you.

_You've got them on your side. _

_And they won't change their minds. _

_Now it's over _

_and I'm feeling' like we've missed out on everything. _

_I just hope it's worth the fight._

"I think you should just tell her. You won't get a response out of her in this state Edward."

"I think she can take it Edward. She deserves to know the truth." Were they…on my side? Trying to tell me the truth? No, they left with him. They missed everything, I won't believe anymore. I was broken once, but never again. This was a fight they didn't have the upper hand in. They didn't know me anymore.

_Cause this is a battle _

_And its your final last call _

I lifted my nose as if to show I couldn't care less what they were saying.

I wasn't supposed to have to put up with them! I was engaged, I had moved on, I had gotten a successful job! But as my eyes betrayed me and looked at his face, I could tell that if I was near him, that wouldn't matter. It just wouldn't matter.

And his next words made me certain of another factor.

"Bella, they were coming for you. Jane was coming for you. She was bored, she wanted to have some fun. We left. And when she found our trail in Denali, we told her that you had died in a car accident. Heidi came and lived with us for awhile, and made sure we were telling the truth." Edward said in tones that broke my heart all over again.

His words made certain that I would never be able to truly love Patrick fully (and the way he deserved) again.

_It was a trial, you made a mistake, we know _

_But why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why? _

_This can be better, you can be happy, try! _

As I simply gaped at him, my mind blanked and my thoughts became a puddle. My decision evaporated and my judgement became terribly impaired. My body felt like liquid and I couldn't feel my heart, it was beating so fast.

Though all I knew at that one moment was how good his lips felt against mine.

_Because this is a battle _

_and it's your final last call..._


	7. Good Reason

**Authors Note (I HATE THEM TO, SO I'LL GET TO THE POINT, SO PLEASE READ!)**

**Here's the thing people: I had a huge family crisis. My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, and I had to deal with that. The good news is she should be better. **

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! But as you see, I was preoccupied.**

**I'm working on my updates, but I am considering deleting my story 'Everything Returns' because of Eclipse, as well as 'TTYL: an Instant Message Story'. My Beta reader has disappeared! I need reviews/ideas!**

**Looking for New Beta Reader!!**

**XoXo Fishies XoXo**


End file.
